


Quickstep

by Karios



Category: Out at the Wedding (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Introspection, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Jeannie is aware of everything about Risa.





	Quickstep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> This was originally intended to be the first in a drabble series about their relationship, but YouTube took the movie down before I could finish it :(. I wanted to post this anyway because a ship this adorable deserves fic.

Her brother-in-law, Dana, is fond of saying of love should be like breathing. Automatic, natural, something you don't have to think about.

Jeannie has never been like that. Has never loved like that.

Love, Jeannie thinks, is much more like dancing. It’s a reaction, a hyperawareness. Love means leaving yourself open to being pushed and pulled and trusting that no matter how far you spin out of their orbit, your partner will be there to catch you. 

Jeannie is aware of everything about Risa from the moment in the batting cages onward. The way the slightest brush of Risa’s fingers sets her skin alight, Risa’s breath tickling along the back of her neck, Risa’s strong forearms as they reposition Jeannie to help her get a better swing and guide her through the follow-through.

Jeannie doesn't even think before she rocks backwards to rub her ass along Risa. She just knows she wants Risa to feel as off balance as she does, if only for a second.

Though, maybe Risa already is off balance, if the stuttered words and near-permanent smile are any indication.

What Jeannie knows for sure is that she wants to keep being the reason for that smile.


End file.
